Does My Blood Sing To You?
by Allorra Triana
Summary: She loves him because he's broken. She's broken too, and she thinks they can be broken together. But he's in love and unattainable. It's never fair. No one's loved him properly, and she knows she can but she'll never get the chance, will she? Temp. Hiatus
1. Human Heart

A/N: Set after Breaking Dawn, this is a Quinn/Jasper story. It features Nessie/Alec, Nessie/Seth, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Alice (Though I love Alisper), Finn/Santana, Quinn/Santana friendship and Quinn/Rosalie friendship. The tense switching is intentional.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to their proper owners.

Quinn loves him because he's broken, like her. Quinn loves him because he's misplaced and underestimated, like her. She loves him because he has a secret, and she's tried so hard to keep her pregnancy debacle a secret from and his family. She loves him because he's perfect in her eyes, when he's flawed in everyone else's.

Quinn hates Jasper because he follows Alice like the broken puppy that people keep making him pretend to be. Quinn hates him because he's blind. She hates Alice because she gets to love Jasper. She hates Alice because she can see that Alice loves Edward, but she continues to date Jasper.

Loving Jasper has made Quinn either love or hate everyone. There's just no grey area anymore. She hates Mr. Schue because he's stopped giving partner assignments. She hates Finn because he's trying to date her again so bad. Quinn hates Santana because Santana is pissed that Finn loves Quinn instead of her. Quinn loves Rosalie because Rosalie actually treats Jasper like a human being, which is why she also loves Emmett. She loves Kurt because when Alice is shopping with him, Quinn can be with Jasper.

Quinn hates Edward because she hates Bella (Everyone hates Bella, though) and also because how can Edward not see how Alice feels about him? She hates Rachel because, hello, it's Rachel. She really feels bad about hating Brittany but the girl has almost revealed her pregnancy several times and also almost revealed her infatuation over Jasper.

Alice made her family join glee club, though she and Emmet seem to be the only ones who enjoy it. So Quinn always sits behind Jasper, and today was no different. Mr. Schue walked in smiling, and Quinn felt like she could kill him.

"Back by popular demand, partnering has returned from the grave! Step up to the hat and draw a name. I'll explain the assignment once you are paired up," He announced. Suddenly Quinn loved him. She was so…so happy. Finn walked up, looking at her longingly.

"Santana," he said, making the Latina smile. Emmett walked up, taking a slow breath. He grinned when he got Rosalie's name. Sam got Bella and Edward got Alice. Quinn sat on the edge of her seat. Jasper was walking up to the hat.

"Quinn," his southern lilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She got her wish. She broke into a smile and had to force herself to stop because she knew she was smiling like a total idiot.

"So…you're assignment is to each sing three songs. One song relating to your past, one of your hope for your future and one song directly to the other," Mr. Schue explained. Quinn's mind was already reeling.

Quinn walked out of glee, ready to go to the auditorium with Jasper and work on their project but he was saying his temporary goodbye to Alice.

"Jazz, it'll be fine. Maybe you'll make a new friend. It won't be so bad, maybe you'll have fun," Alice said and kissed him lightly, glancing at him sadly before skipping over to Edward, a beam on her face.

Quinn frowned, what was wrong with being partnered with her? She wasn't so awful, and she could never be mean to Jasper. Quinn walked over to him, her happiness waning slightly.

"Should we go then?" he asked abruptly. Quinn sighed warily; he was so closed off and unattainable. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sure," she said and followed him to the auditorium.

**Jasper**

He hates himself. He really does. How could this happen to him? Back in September he couldn't hide from Edward the thirst that he'd had for Quinn's blood. It was worse than Bella's blood had been when she was human.

He's attracted to her because let's face it, she's stunning. He's attracted to her because he sees that she's hiding something, and he knows she struggling, like he is. He knows she was pregnant and that she wants to hide it from him. He's attracted to her because he can alter her emotions, but he can't sense them. He's attracted to her because Alice can't '_see'_ her.

He hates her because she's human, because he doesn't know how she feels. But because of her, everything is grey. There are just no boundaries anymore. He doesn't particularly adore Alice as much as he used to but he's far from out of love. He used to hate and love; now he doesn't know anything except Quinn.

When he got paired with Quinn he was simultaneously happy and scared. His craving for her blood lessened as he grew to care for her. He didn't love her, not at all. But he felt like he could.

His family's very messed up at the moment. Carlisle and Esme were fine, so were Rosalie and Emmett. But he was attracted to a human; Alice was actually being incredibly social in school. But the worst by far were Edward and Bella. They were constantly at each other's throats, fighting all the time. Ever since Nessie got stuck in a love…hexagon maybe? Jacob had imprinted on her but she never saw him as more than an uncle, she'd had a very 'affectionate' relationship with Seth and was almost involved with him but unforeseen circumstances –which Bella had rudely blamed Alice for- had brought another lover into the spotlight. Apparently, Alec had grown a soft spot for Nessie as well.

Jasper had stayed out of it all, picking up on all of the conflicting emotions hurt him physically. Of course, because of his gift Nessie always came to him for advice. She was caught in between Alec and Seth. When the Cullens were about to leave for Lima Ohio, Jacob and Seth begged her to stay in Forks. Alec pleaded with her to come with him to Volterra, or even run away with him.

Nessie had run away in the end, but not with Seth or Alec. She'd each left them a letter though. The only thing she'd left her parents was an apology. The only thing she gave Jacob was one word –'goodbye'- scratched into his wall.

Jasper had tried to stay away even more. Jacob, Bella and Edward had been in three way fights for months. Luckily he didn't pick up on everyone's emotions. He swore to Alice that he'd never read her feelings unless she gave him permission. That's when Carlisle forced his family to leave. Things were getting violent. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were eager to leave Jacob and this awful memory behind.

Jasper sat on the stage, watching Quinn intently as his memory faded, she sat at the piano, tapping lightly at the keys.

"So, do you have a song about your past?" Jasper asked. Quinn looked at him with broken eyes that wrenched at his heart.

"I need to tell you something about my past first. In sophomore year…I got pregnant. And I gave her up," Quinn whispered, tears in her eyes. Jasper pretended to be surprised and the tears in her eyes honestly startled him.

"That's…impressive. You're very strong," he said slowly. Quinn smiled at him.

He felt Human again.


	2. Marble Skin

**Jasper:**

Jasper walked home after rehearsal with Quinn on that first day. He saw Carlisle leaving the house, a troubled vibe coming off of him. Jasper walked in the door and found Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, he felt them try to force themselves to focus on the tv. Alice was sitting on the stairs, her hands clamped over her ears. Esme was flipping nervously through a magazine. Jasper turned his focus on the source of the building tension. Bella and Edward were staring at each other angrily. They weren't speaking yet but the tension was so thick that Jasper could taste it and was practically choking on it.

"Don't blame me!" Bella finally snapped. Edward shook his head.

"I don't blame you, why do you always accuse me of blaming you! It wasn't anyone's fault! No one could've seen this coming," Edward stressed. Bella Really snapped then.

"You _read minds_, Edward! Our daughter was thinking about running away and you didn't know?" Bella's voice got shrill towards the end. Passion had only ever filled her hollow attitude when it came to Renesmee.

"What about Jacob? That _mutt_ was half the reason she left. She couldn't stand being hounded by him over and over when she cared about Seth. But you defend him? And now he might come chasing after you!" Edward threw his hands in the air. Jasper desperately tried to grab onto their feelings and calm them, but it was like wrestling with a snake. Jasper and Nessie had never told anyone else about Alec. Nessie was too scared of what her parents would think. Nessie was great at controlling her thoughts around Edward, so he had never picked up on anything. Edward and Bella only knew that there was a third man hungering for Nessie, they never knew who he was.

"Jasper, you alter my emotions and you'll regret it," Bella and Edward snapped in unison. Jasper shook his head.

"Why blame each other for an event that can't be undone? We'll find her someday, and she'll join us again. She just needed to be alone to make the decision," Jasper said soothingly. Esme smiled.

"Is there anything you can't find a reasonable solution to, Jazz?" she asked, her tone dripping with motherly affection. Bella and Edward stopped their fighting and mumbled their apologies. Jasper sunk down onto the stair next to Alice and wrapped her arm around her, though somewhere in the back of his mind he imagined holding Quinn instead. Thankfully, Edward was too angry to be in Jasper's head at the moment.

**Quinn:**

Quinn sat in her room, alone. She was scrolling through the internet, her iPod and all of her CDs looking for her three songs for the assignment. The image of Jasper's face when she told him about her pregnancy was burned into her mind.

For her past she'd chosen 'Always There In You'. They were words that she wanted to tell Beth, and things she hoped Shelby would comfort her with. 'Never Had a Dream Come True' was her song for Jasper because god that chorus reminded her of Jasper so much. He was a dream, truly. She'd try to put off singing this one to him for a while, though. It was the song for the future that had her stuck. Truly stuck.

Her dream future consisted of Jasper holding her the way he held Alice. Of Jasper whispering in her ear, of her knowing his dark secret. Now he knew hers and for some reason she just felt so much closer to him because of that. Quinn fell asleep in minutes, dreaming of Jasper the whole night. He was like a drug to her.

The next day, Quinn sang 'Always There in You', and Jasper seemed to be watching her intently. He seemed ever so slightly more open.

"That was to her, wasn't it?" he asked. Quinn nodded slowly. She felt like she was going to cry, but Jasper spared her by getting up on stage to sing "I stand Alone". The project was annoying as hell, but this alone time with Jasper was sacred.

**No One's POV**

Quinn and Jasper watched each other as they talked slowly and idly. Jasper wanted to tell her everything so badly. He wanted to tell her that he was an uncontrolled monster who was not to be trusted. But he couldn't. And Quinn wanted to blurt out to Jasper that she loved him. But once again, she just...couldn't.

"I told you my secret," Quinn started. Jasper nodded, remembering when Edward told his family about Quinn's story. Jasper had been so captivated with her, he still was.

"I...I know you have a secret too," Quinn stammered. Jasper's head snapped up. How did she? No, nevermind. He grappled with her emotions, turning her curiosity into contentment. It proved to be an enormously difficult task, and it took him almost seven minutes to banish her curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasper said. Quinn nodded. She reached out her hand to move a strand of Jasper's hair. Her hand grazed his skin ever so lightly and she backed up quickly.

"You..." she trailed off, holding her freezing hand in shock. Jasper looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

"Circulation problems. I got them from my mom," Jasper muttered. Quinn nodded, though she didn't buy it. Not at all. His skin had been like ice, and Quinn's hand was still cold. She looked at him in wonder.

What was he? What made him like this? She realized that she'd probably never know.

"I've got to go," Jasper said and started to leave. Quinn stared after him, her fingers falling on the piano keys.

"Don't go," she asked. He looked over his shoulder at her and hesitated. She looked so utterly confused and ever so slightly helpless. He wanted to stay, she was like gravity and kept pulling him in. But he forced himself to look away and he left.

Quinn's eyes lowered and she hit at the piano keys hollowly.


	3. Hunters

**Quinn: **

Quinn sat at her desk in her bedroom, head in her hands. It was Saturday, which meant no school. But still, all that day the only thing going through her head was _Jasper Jasper Jasper._ He was a disease that was taking over her. And she loved every millisecond of it. His eyes were always in her head, and she kept imagining him holding her the way Finn used to hold her, or better yet, the way Jasper held Alice. She wanted him to know how she felt about him.

"And I want to know his goddamn secret," she breathed to herself. That secret that lurked under his flawless, icy skin was what haunted her dreams for the three months since school started. It's what filled her mind during every free second that it could. It was spreading like cancer. It was a spider, weaving it's web from the corners of her mind to the center of her attention.

His southern lilt made her smile, and his crooked smile made her heart flutter. The looked he'd give Alice made Quinn's stomach burst into wave of butterflies and she'd never thought that love could be this happy, no, _exhilarating_ and yet so painful and distant all at once. She knew that she wasn't the perfect girl. She was like a broken toy, but he was one too. They were more alike than anyone else could possibly know.

"Thank goodness you've finished your homework, Quinnie. You're all in your head today. Now, that's not a bad thing. Just because you're in your head doesn't mean you don't have a _clear_ head. And you look perfectly happy to me, which is all I care about," Judy smiled, running a hand through her daughter's golden hair. Then Judy walked back downstairs, humming softly to herself.

Quinn nodded absently, true to her mother's words she was so 'in her head' that she was barely listening to her mom. It was just so hard to focus on when Jasper was so far away- emotionally of course. The physical distance was bad but Quinn felt ill when she thought of the emotional distance between them.

Quinn looked out of her window. It was rainy, cloudy, and dank outside. That meant that no one would be outside. Which, in turn, meant that Quinn could go into the woods and get some desperately needed solitude.

Slipping on her shoes and coat, Quinn ran downstairs, shouting a quick excuse to her mother before walking out of the door.

Yes, a bit of solitude was exactly what she needed.

**Jasper:**

It was his favorite time of day. Feeding time. Jasper and his family were already in a bit of a blood craze from the bobcats they'd just found. Edward was barely in anyone's head as he searched around for another bobcat.

That's when Jasper smelled it. A coyote. He felt his eyes dilate. Coyotes were his absolute favorite. And what was that he smelled with the coyote? Jasper exchanged a smirk with Emmett. A coyote and blackbear where only feet away from each other somewhere in these woods.

**"**This forest's catering to our preference," Emmett smiled, highfiving Jasper. The whole Cullen clan was off, in search of these two delights.

They'd beheaded the bear and had both animals pinned down when Edward's head shot up.

"Shit," he said. The others looked up at him when they heard a soft gasp. Jasper looked for the source of the gasp. He understood Edward's outburst now.

Quinn Fabray stood there, trembling and gaping at them.

"This isn't good," Emmett grumbled, trying his best to hide his bloody hands from Quinn. Quinn stumbled towards the family. Rosalie and Emmett stood in front of the animals, trying to shield Quinn from having to see them.

"You...the bear...it looked effortless...running so fast," she stammered, her face growing paler and paler. Carlisle walked towards her calmly.

"Esme and I will take her back to the house to calm her and explain things to her. You stay here and get rid of you're thirst," Carlisle said. He gently took Quinn's hand and swiftly pulled her onto his back. She gripped his shoulders in fear. Esme nodded to Carlisle and they took off at blinding speeds. Jasper watched her go, feeling incredibly stupid and guilty.

Alice handed Jasper the coyote and he drank it's blood half-heartedly. Quinn probably thought he was a monster, Jasper felt his heart fall at the thought. With their thirst now controlled, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie all sprinted back to the house.

Esme was in the kitchen, making Quinn a cup of tea and Carlisle was sitting next to her in silence, adding a soothing edge to the atmosphere. Jasper took Alice's hand and they stood near Carlisle. Rosalie sat next to Quinn, only a few inches away. Rosalie'd had a secret soft spot for Quinn after learning that Quinn hated Bella and that she'd been pregnant.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, finally able to speak. Tears were just barely starting to glisten in her eyes. Carlisle looked at Quinn.

"There are...creatures...in this world that people only exist in fairytales, horror stories and fantasy. Namely..." Carlisle paused. Quinn let out a little squeak of terror.

"Vampires. You're...you're vampires," Quinn shouted.

"You knew? That's impossible!" Alice said. Edward shook his head.

"Not with Nessie helping her it's not," he said, his voice cracking.

"Nessie's here?" Bella exclaimed. Edward yanked open the front door, almost pulling it off. His shoulders sunk.

"She _was_ here. Hidden behind the couch, just barely touching Quinn and feeding her all of her memories that could explain what we are. Then...she left," Edward hung his head. Jasper was still focused on the fear-filled Quinn.

"But...vampires drink blood. Oh god, please don't kill me," Quinn exclaimed, tears freely falling now. Carlisle took Quinn's hand. Jasper watched her force herself not to shiver.

"Don't worry Quinn. My family and I don't eat humans, or drink their blood. We only hunt animals, which is what you saw this afternoon," Carlisle explained slowly.

"You were hunting animals?" Quinn reiterated. Carlisle nodded. Her eyes flickered up to Jasper's.

"I guess I found out your secret," she muttered. Jasper nodded, smiling slightly. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization.

"That's why you didn't want to be my partner! I have human blood in my veins to tempt you. And that's also why your skin was so cold," Quinn connected. Jasper nodded once more.

"Jazz struggles sometimes. But then again, we all do. When I first met Bella my thirst for her blood was insane**. **You could say her blood sang to me. Luckily now we don't have to suffer through that anymore," Edward said, smiling at Bella. But she was standing at the open door, looking out, her eyes filled with a mixture of rage and guilt. 

"You really are vampires," Quinn mused to herself, mouth parting in awe. Jasper nodded, desperately trying to restrain his thoughts about her. Especially since Edward was around. Quinn may have found out about his vampire secret, but he would not let his family know about his yearning for a human.

Especially since that human was Quinn Fabray.**  
><strong>


	4. Fifty Years

Of course, after having that mind numbing conversation with Quinn, Jasper went to school the next day and still be partners with her in glee club. And, of course, she took this opportunity to ask all of the questions that hadn't been answered. He'd accidentally let slip about werewolves and had to explain those to her, but now her mind was back on vampires. He had to admit, the workings of her mind engrossed and interested him so.

"So, the super fast running and incredible strength come as part of being a vampire. But...what else?" she asked sheepishly. Jasper sat on the edge of the stage.

"Certain vampires get 'gifts'. I can sense and control emotions, Edward can read minds," Jasper paused when Quinn let out a yelp of alarm.

"Edward can read minds? Oh no, you already knew about my pregnancy before I told you," she said miserably. Jasper ducked his head in shame.

"Yes. And I can shape your emotions, but I can't sense yours. Alice can see the future, but she can't see yours. And Nessie can show people her memories by touching them," Jasper continues. Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Jasper didn't know she was in love with him. That was all she needed to know. He'd just started _talking_ to her.

"Wait...who's Nessie?" Quinn asked, utterly confused.

"Bella and Edward's Daughter. Edward impregnated her when she was human, so Nessie is half human, half vampire. She grew at a rapid rate and looks about eighteen now. She got into a love triangle and ran away. It tore them apart. Still is. They're just barely hanging on," Jasper admitted. Quinn pushed her hair out of her face.

"So, you were really tempted to drink my blood?" Quinn asked softly. Jasper looked away, but she saw him nod his head.

"Can we talk about something else? We can talk about vampires, werewolves or humans, just...not my feeding or thirst," Jasper said, almost pleading.

"Sure. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Quinn apologized slowly. Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"You really love her, don't you? Alice, I mean," Quinn said suddenly and quietly. Jasper looked up at her in surprise. Yes was the quick and easy answer. It would've been the truth a year ago. Now, though, not so much. Yes, he loved Alice. But with all of this utter confusion and excitement that he got with Quinn...it was all so complex. It drove him insane.

"We're married. We've been married fifty years. I guess you could say she's my soul mate," Jasper forced out the last part. Quinn's jaw tensed. She looked up at him.

"Oh," was all she could say. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. She excused herself and walked -ran really- from the auditorium. She was gone when Jasper just got the end of what sounded like a sob. But, she couldn't be crying. It didn't make sense.

**Quinn:**

Fifty years? Fifty fucking years of happy marriage. Quinn cried almost uncontrollably as she sunk down against the wall in the empty girls bathroom. She clenched her fingers around strands of her hair.

"He fucking loves her," she sobbed to herself. Her heart felt like it was shredding, it hurt to breath and her sobs were painful. The door opened and Rosalie stared down at Quinn in shock.

"I didn't know anyone was in here," she mumbled. Quinn tried to wipe her tears away quickly but Rosalie was already walking towards her.

"Um...are you okay?" Rosalie asked. Quinn sighed, her sobs slowly decreasing.

"Just a rough day," Quinn nodded. Rosalie sat down next to her.

"Just...please tell this doesn't have anything to do with what you saw in the woods the other day," Rosalie said.

"No. It has nothing to do with that," Quinn assured her. Rosalie let out a small sigh of relief. Quinn looked at Rosalie.

"You see it too, don't you? That Alice loves Edward," she blurted. Rosalie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in protest but then a wave of a more subdued emotion washed over her face. She nodded her head in defeat.

"Yeah. I see it. I _hate_ it, but I see it. It's just...so unfair to Jazz," Rosalie said softly. Quinn smiled bitterly.

"If Alice was with Edward, Bella wouldn't be in your family anymore," Quinn realized. Rosalie smiled slightly at the thought.

"As amazing as that would be, I think it be hard to see Jasper in that much pain," Rosalie admitted. Quinn rested her chin in her hand.

"So Alice really is the only one for him?" she asked, almost whimpering. Rosalie shrugged.

"As far as I've seen. But then again, I'm not a mind reader, an empath or able to see the future," Rosalie reasoned. Then she stood up and left. Quinn sat in the bathroom for a little longer, feeling like she was drowning in a bout of heartbreak. She wiped away her tears. God, her stomach hurt from the violent sobs that had possessed her earlier.

**Jasper:**

Jasper still sat in the auditorium, almost frozen. What had he done? Had he really just made Quinn cry?

It just didn't make _any_ sense**. **Was she really even crying, or was his mind playing tricks on him?

He shouldn't feel this bad about making a human cry. But he did. He felt awful. Which is why he bolted from the auditorium. He had to escape from the addiction that Quinn was becoming.

God, why was he so addicted to her? It was like she was constantly flowing through his veins. **  
><strong>


	5. Love and Hate

A/N: This one is slightly shorter, sorry. Well, Enjoy!

What's worse than being paired with a human that you're infatuated with for glee club? What's worse was when Jasper was paired with Quinn for a week and half long writing project in English. Having two spend two periods of the day devoted to a tempting, beautiful, addicting human.

"So...I guess we should talk about the book," Quinn started slowly. Jasper nodded, opening his copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream, flipping through it idly, trying to distract himself from Quinn. Quinn kept trying to start friendly conversation, even though she felt disheartened and ever so slightly heartbroken about Jasper being married. Jasper wanted to talk to her, really he did, but he couldn't get too friendly with a human. It would be bad for her and bad for him.

"So what what was your favorite decade?" Quinn asked quietly, praying that he'd answer, hoping they could have an actual real conversation at once. Jasper put down his pencil and sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Quinn...it's not that I am trying to be unfriendly. But getting too friendly with...with a human, it's just not safe or wise," Jasper told her, sighing once more. Quinn bit her lip and tried to to suppress her disappointment.

"Right. That...I guess that makes sense. Blood temptation and all," Quinn murmured. Jasper nodded numbly, feeling like he'd done something wrong.

"Yeah, blood is tempting," Jasper muttered. Quinn remembered something Edward once told her about Bella's blood. She met Jasper's gaze.

"So...Does my blood sing to you?" Quinn asked. Jasper looked at her in alarm.

"I...I-I...yes. Yes, you could say your blood sings to me," he whispered. The bell rang, and he bolted from the room as fast as he could while still posing as a human.

Out in the hall, Jasper shook his head and tried to calm himself over and over. It wasn't working. it was like she'd just shot into his veins like a drug. He'd just admitted to her that he craved her blood. Thank god he didn't tell her that he could only control himself because he actually _cared_ about her. Or maybe if he explained that he could control himself it would've been better. She probably saw him as the monster he was.

The thought made him want to cry, if he could. He wanted to punch a hole through the wall, which he definitely could.

God, what the hell was Quinn Fabray doing to him?

Quinn:

He really didn't want to talk to her, did he? To him, she was just a weak, useless, pathetic human. He could live forever with his amazing family. He could be eternally married to his flawless wife, who would forever be in love with his foster brother Edward, whose marriage was falling apart with the love triangle and disappearance of his daughter.

Everything was like a convoluted web in which every end made Quinn's dreams shatter and her heart break. She was starting to think that Jasper was truly untouchable. Even in friendship. And he would never know how he messed up her life. He broke her even more than she already was. It would be like taking Carlisle away from Esme, Emmett away from Rosalie. Or, as Quinn was starting to notice, taking Finn away from Santana.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Alice, that she couldn't have Edward, it wasn't fair to Jasper, that his wife was in love with someone else. It wasn't fair to Quinn, that all of this just made everything ten times worse.

She wanted to go home, lock herself in her room and cry. The more time she spent working on him, the worse the consequences would be when he left. Her life was so wrapped up in him, what would she be when he was gone?

She'd be nothing. Nothing at all. Her humanity, her sanity, all gone.

"Q, you okay?" Santana asked, her brown eyes flashing. Quinn looked up at her and bit her lip.

"No. I don't know if I am. The guy I like is unattainable," Quinn shrugged. Santana scoffed and let her eyes wander to Finn, who was the other end of the hallway looking at Quinn.

"Unattainable, I don't know anything about that," Santana said sarcastically. Quinn noticed Finn staring and turned to Santana, realizing that her hostility was directed at her.

"San, I swear, I don't like Finn like that," Quinn explained. Santana pushed past her.

"Doesn't matter, _he_ likes _you_," she said bitterly before disappearing behind a corner. Quinn rested her back against a locker, stared up at ceiling and closed her eyes.

Her entire life was crumbling around her. Jasper stepped out of the classroom, giving her a one-second long look before turning on his heel and walking towards Alice who was at the other end of the hall. Quinn shook her head and walked outside before the tears started streaming. Her physical reaction was uncontrollable. Her damn feelings for Jasper were manifesting in her physically and it sucked.

"Goodnight Quinn," Alice smile as she and Jasper left the campus. Quinn struggled to resist the overwhelming urge to throw a rock at the pixie-like vampire. Not that the rock would hurt her anyway. Quinn didn't want to hate Alice. She probably would even like her if she wasn't married to Jasper. But she was. And so Quinn hated her more than anyone she'd ever met.


	6. Kiss

So, after listening to Jasper sing 'Monster', Quinn felt as in love with him as ever. Maybe even more. Her yearning was enough to drive anyone insane. She was pretending that she wasn't in love with him. Lying to herself over and over.

"That was great," Quinn told him. Alice walked in to the auditorium. Jasper smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll be gone in one minute. Jazz, I just wanted to tell you that we're going hunting tonight," Alice smiled. Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly on the lips. Quinn felt her heart break in two. Tears started to well in her eyes. Alice walked out and Quinn wiped her tears away.

"So, what now?" Jasper asked. Quinn stood up on the stage.

"I guess I'll sing my song about my hope for the future," Quinn said. Jasper sat down in the audience, looking up at Quinn. She took a deep breath.

"_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky, Always stumbling' around in circles, But I must have stumbled into something, Look at me_," Quinn started to sing. She pretended that she didn't notice the small, gorgeous smile creeping up on Jasper's face.

She started to smile involuntarily as well. She sang the verses, wishing she could be singing about Jasper. She almost felt sad again, but his smile just kept all of those negative feelings away. She sang the last note and Jasper clapped, smiling up at her.

"That was lovely, Quinn" he said. Quinn nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly, cocking her head. His smile grew and her heart fluttered involuntarily.

"You have an amazing smile, you know," the words slipped out. Jasper looked at her gratefully.

"Why thank you, Quinn. That means so much to me," he shrugged. They left the auditorium and he walked right over to Alice, giving her a kiss on the forehead, her eyes were locked on Edward as he walked by. Quinn started crying for real then. She walked outside to go home and thank god it was raining, because the rain mixed with the tears on her face and no one knew she was crying. She started to walk home.

The rain made her skin clammy but she didn't care. She was so hung up on this one, blood sucking, undead, utterly amazing boy. A car slowed down next to her, but Quinn kept walking. Finally someone cleared their throat and Quinn looked up.

"Want a lift?" Jasper asked. Alice wasn't in the car, it was just Jasper. Quinn nodded.

"Thank you," she said before hopping in the car. The drive was silent for the first five minutes.

"You're song was incredible. You can just put...passion into everything," he smiled. Quinn looked at him.

"It's easy to do when you're in love. I'm sure you'd know all about that, being married to Alice and all," she said miserably. Jasper gripped the steering wheel even tighter. Quinn thought he was going to wrench it off of it's place.

"Finn's a good choice for you. He loves you too," Jasper's voice was paper thin as he pulled in front of Quinn's house.

"I don't love Finn," Quinn shook her head. Jasper frowned.

"What? But...who?" he asked, gold eyes trained on her face.

"There's...two. One I love...and one...I don't know," Quinn lied, knowing what she was about to do.

Jasper nodded. Before Quinn got out of the car, she pressed her lips to Jasper's.

The first five seconds of the kiss were spent in complete bliss, followed by shock that he wasn't pushing her off. Then it shifted back to eternal bliss as she moved her mouth against his. His lips are cold, but she doesn't care. She can't feel the cold.

Jasper gently pulled away and stared at the steering wheel in shame.

"You should go," he said darkly. Quinn nodded, biting her lip and left the car. She felt both elated and crushed with sorrow.

**Jasper:**

Jasper held his head in his hands. Shit. Shit shit _shit_. How could he let Quinn kiss him? He knew she didn't love him, how could an angel like her love a monster like him? It wasn't possible. His lips were hot from the kiss and his body felt like it was on fire, the best kind of fire. Passion filled his ancient bones and it was as if life was flowing through his veins again.

Quinn didn't even look back at him once after she left. She must've been beating herself up about kissing him, about kissing a vampire. He'd always known he card about her and that he was attracted to her, but the warm feeling rolling through him was love. And he couldn't be in love with Quinn. He just...he couldn't.

The girl who thought he had an amazing smile was off limits, as were all humans. It was wrong that he craved for the tempting human instead of his raven-haired wife. He longed for one who would die, instead of the one who could be with him forever. The one with warm, soft skin that he detested so much before. He wanted the one with blood flowing through her veins, a heart in her chest. Her humanity hindered his affection, but his overwhelming adoration of her was just that; overwhelming.

Jasper walked into the front door of his house and for once was not pained by the negative emotions washing over Bella and Edward. Alice's presence was no longer soothing. He looked on his family with love, but none of them could cure him of his crazy, impulsive, longing for Quinn. None of them knew about it, it would be awful if any of them did. He had to work so hard to keep Edward in the dark.

But it was worth it. He could wait out this infatuation so he could have a happy marriage.

He could at least try.


	7. Two Hearts Beat as One

A/N: The mash-up that Quinn sings is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and Invisible by Taylor Swift. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Jasper:**

It was the last day of Quinn and Jasper's partnering. Jasper was dreading and elated for the end. Quinn was standing on the stage, having to get ready to sing her song to Jasper.

But he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how his lips still tickled from their kiss that had to be days ago. Quinn took the mic.

"So I couldn't decide which song to do. So I did a mash-up of two songs. The melody changes slightly because the songs are so different. Jasper stared at her. She was so perfect, her blond hair hanging flawlessly below her shoulders and her hazel eyes wide with sadness.

"_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile, She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by. And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her. But you are everything to me._ _I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me_._ There's a fire inside of you_  
><em>That can't help but shine through. She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do. And all I think about is how to make you think of me, And everything that we could be<em>. _Goodbye, my almost lover, Goodbye, my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?_ _I just wanna show you_  
><em> She don't even know you<em>. _Baby, let me love you_._ I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind. So you're gone and I'm haunted, And I bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_" Quinn's angelic, smooth voice called out over fluid piano notes and dreamy guitar chords. Jasper couldn't even listen to the last verse.

This song, that she was singing to him...he needed to get out of here. Now. He stood up as she sang the last note. He noticed tears flowing down her face. She was biting her lip furiously, eyes trained on him as he started to leave. Suddenly, and accidentally, she bit her lip so hard that blood beaded on the surface.

Jasper's whole body shuddered. In a blur of motion he moved to press her gently against the wall, kissing her quickly, roughly, tenderly and lovingly all in one. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, drawing in the one drop of her blood. It tasted amazing but he didn't care about that. He was kissing Quinn Fabray.

His mind, body and heart were all at peace. And Quinn seemed to be enjoying herself. She was returning his kiss eagerly. He'd never kissed Alice like this. Yes, he was aware that he was married. But he just didn't _care_. He also knew that Edward might be in his mind and then he'd be screwed. But once again, he didn't care.

Quinn tightened her grip on his collar. He deepened the kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other against her neck. Then he heard footsteps. He stepped back from Quinn just as Alice came in. She looked as Jasper worriedly.

"Jazz, you just went blank. You..disappeared from my sight," she said. Jasper thought of all the things that could mean. Either he would see shape-shifters soon, die soon, be with Nessie soon or...his future involved Quinn. Because Alice couldn't see Quinn. Jasper took her hand.

"When we get home we'll figure it out. Maybe it just means Nessie will be visiting me," he said soothingly. Alice leaned into his touch and nodded. She kissed him quickly and left the room, looking back at him once. Quinn pushed off of the wall and walked over to him, wrapping her fingers around his neck and turning his head so his lips pressed against her once more.

He'd mind, if he wasn't so damn happy. His lips moving against hers, their arms holding one another close...it sent shivers up his spine that he just couldn't -_wouldn't_- control.

This one moment of utter bliss after days, months really, of trying to control himself was amazing.

**Quinn:**

Quinn walked to her car after school smiling like an idiot. It was two hours after school ended and she was the last one there, her car was lonely in the parking lot. Or so she thought. She saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked next to her car. But Carlisle wasn't in it. Esme was leaning against the door, smiling lightly.

"Hi," Quinn said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Esme's smile grew.

"Hi Quinn. You know, when Edward has a secret he can't keep, he often confides in me. Guess what he saw in Jazz's mind this afternoon?" she asked. Quinn felt sick.

"Oh. He saw me and Jasper..." she trailed off.

"I am so sorry, Esme," She said. Esme shrugged.

"Rosalie confides in me also. She's told me that you think Alice is in love with Edward. And she told me that she agrees with you. I started watching Alice after that, and I'm sorry to say that I can see it too. So you're in love with Jasper, Jasper loves you and Alice, Alice loves Edward, and Edward's marriage is falling apart," Esme sighed.

"You're whole world is crumbling. Because of me," Quinn said, voice laced with shame. Esme shook her head.

"No. Not because of you. Maybe this will work out. Who knows. Maybe it will fade. But I can't let Alice be in pain any longer and it's hard for me to watch Jasper love her when all she wants is Edward," Esme reasoned.

"I...don't know what to say," Quinn admitted. Esme took her hands.

"Just say that if Alice leaves Jazz, you'll be there for him," Esme begged. Quinn nodded.

"There was never any other options," Quinn promised. Esme smiled and then got in her car and pulled out. Quinn smiled to herself after Esme left. Some of Esme's words echoed in her mind.

Jasper loved her.

A/N: Not over yet. Nessie's not back, and Quinn can't be with Jasper until Alice isn't his wife. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Ill at Ease

**Jasper:**

"I'm leaving!" Bella angrily shouted. Edward threw her suitcase down the stairs, topaz eyes narrowed in indignant fury.

"Fine then. Just go. Give up, take the easy way out. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Edward growled, taking heavy steps with each stair. Bella tensed up.

"Don't turn this on me Edward," Bella snapped, picking up the luggage. Jasper sat in the corner, trying to rid himself of the pain that followed these intense negative emotions in the room. Alice stepped in between Edward and Bella.

"Both of you stop it!" she pleaded.

"You've blamed me for Nessie's disappearance this whole time, Bella!" Edward roared. Next to Jasper, Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand as they both tried to distract themselves. Carlisle was holding a very weary and sorrowful Esme in his arms. Bella opened the door and was gone in seconds. Jasper watched as Edward stood, frozen, for a minute. Alice looked at him helplessly. Suddenly, he ran to the door. As he passed Alice she reached out for him.

"Edward," she trailed off. He passed her, looking out of the doorway. Jasper could feel his mix of sorrow, regret and relief.

"Where is she going?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Something tells me she's going back to Forks. Maybe even back to Jacob," Edward sighed, closing the door.

"What now?" Carlisle asked. Edward sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Now, we try to return to normalcy for a while," he said. Jasper quirked an eyebrow. He'd kissed a human. Nothing was normal anymore.

"Poor Quinn, she's probably all caught up in this too, isn't she? Having been the second human to have found out about us," Alice sighed. Esme, Edward and Jasper looked nervous.

"She's fine," Jasper shrugged. Alice smiled.

"We should invite her for dinner!" she said cheerily. Jasper stared at his wife in shock.

"No! Why would we do that?" Jasper demanded. Alice frowned.

"I just thought maybe as a distraction," she trailed off.

"Jasper's distracted enough," Edward said carelessly. Alice looked at him in confusion, and Jasper looked at him in alarm.

"You know, having to absorb all of our emotions and Quinn's emotions," Edward lied. Alice looked at Jasper.

"Jazz, you know how I can't see your future clearly anymore? Well when I see Quinn's future it's the same way. Could that mean that she's in your future?" Alice asked lightly.

"Maybe Quinn will join the family," Carlisle joked. Jasper felt his stomach tighten. Alice didn't find Carlisle's joke funny, at all. He could tell that an idea was forming in her head.

"No, only Jazz's future is blurry," she said accusingly. Jasper looked up at her apologetically.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," his voice broke. Alice stepped towards him, fowning.

"Sorry for what?" she demanded. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair.

"Sorry for kissing Quinn," he said in a low, harsh whisper.

"You did _what_?"

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other nervously. Jasper could feel their discomfort rolling off of them.

"I-I'm sorry," Jasper insisted.

"Jazz, how could you just kiss her?" Alice asked, sounding miserable but not angry. Oh, how he wished she could be angry at him.

"Alice, leave him alone," Rosalie gently urged her. Alice looked at Rosalie desperately.

"Rose, what if Emmett cheated on you?" Alice asked. Rosalie's eyes flashed murderously before she calmed down. She let go of Emmett's hand slowly.

"There are no words to describe the pain and anger I'd have. I'd have no reason to go on. But then again, I only love Emmett," Rosalie cocked her head. Jasper frowned. What did Rosalie mean by that? Alice only loved him, right?

"I only love Jazz," Alice reminded her. Rosalie and Esme shared a look.

"We're not angry at you, Alice. It's perfectly understandable. But we know...we know that you love Edward," Esme said gently. Jasper felt a pinch in his heart. _What? _Alice loved Edward?

"I...I," Alice faltered, casting a helpless look at Jasper.

"You...what?" Edward asked, completely freaked out. Alice couldn't look at him. Jasper heard a low growl in his throat. Finally Alice looked at Edward.

"It's true," she whispered. Edward's eyes widened.

"Edward," Alice pleaded. He shook his head and ran out of the door faster than light. Alice's face fell. She looked at the doorway. She cast one more look at Jasper.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured before running out after Edward. Jasper looked at his family, feeling like if he could, he would cry.

"What just happened?" he asked, voice cracking and pain shooting through his heart. Esme bit her lip, taking Carlisle's hand.

And then he, too, ran.

**Quinn:**

Quinn heard a violent knock on the door. She half-expected her mom to answer it when she remembered that her mother was at a conference in Boston that weekend. She opened the door, and to her utter surprise, she saw Jasper standing there. She almost smiled, but then she saw the pain on his face.

"Jasper?" she asked cautiously.

"Bella left. Alice...Alice loves _Edward_. I..." his voice trailed off as he staggered over to the couch and sunk down, holding his head in his hands. Quinn sat next to him. She didn't even think about how this might help her win Jasper. She only felt Jasper's pain.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. You must be in so much pain," Quinn said, taking his hand. Jasper looked at him.

"I don't know what do to," he sighed.

"Just...try and work through the pain," Quinn shrugged. Jasper rested his hand on the side of her face.

"You're incredible," he said, southern accent starting to seep through. He pressed his lips to hers but Quinn pulled away.

"I can't. Not while you're like this, and not while you love Alice," Quinn whispered. Jasper locked his gaze on hers.

"I understand. Can I stay?" he asked. Quinn nodded, resting her forehead against hers.

"Of course," she smiled.

She'd help him heal. She needed to.


	9. Returning Twice

A/N: Most of these chapters are starting Jasper POV because the action's happening in the Cullen Family now.

Jasper:

It had been two weeks since he ran from home. He hunted at night, went to school during the day. In order to 'try and cope' he spent any free time with Quinn. The humans were surprised seeing Quinn with Jasper and vice versa. He ignored Rosalie and Emmett, not to be rude but just to try and sort through his emotions. But after the second, day Rosalie and Emmett took leave from school. Alice and Edward hadn't returned at all.

So after those two weeks, he decided it was time to go home again. He was ready to see his family again. He walked to the door and Quinn looked up at him, unintentionally batting those long eyelashes.

"How about that kiss?" she asked. He hadn't tried to kiss since he first came to her and an impulsive smile crept up on his lips when she asked. He bent down and kissed her soundly. She smiled into the kiss before he pulled away and left her house.

He ran home. When he opened the door, he saw Esme on the couch, eyes filled with tears she could never cry and Carlisle mournfully massaging her shoulders. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, as well, staring out of the window, Emmett's head listlessly in his lap.

"Hello," Jasper said tentatively. Their heads snapped up. Suddenly he was grasped in a hug comprising of all of them wrapping their arms around him. When they separated, Esme took his face gingerly in his hands and stared into his eyes like she thought she'd never see him again.

"Oh, Jazz," she trailed off, breaking into a smile. Jasper nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. Carlisle hugged his son as well.

"Two weeks have never been so long," He sighed. Emmett pulled him into a brotherly bear hug.

"Man, if you ever leave again," he growled, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Rosalie looked at him, tears also glistening in her topaz eyes. She bit her lip gently and then wrapped her arms around Jasper as well.

"I never thought I'd miss my 'twin' so much. You left us before for a few months, and this is not okay," Rosalie told him, holding onto him one second longer before returning to Emmett's side.

"Where did you go?" Carlisle asked. Jasper shrugged and sat on the couch.

"I hunted at night, went to school in the day. I spent some time at Quinn's house," Jasper admitted. Esme kissed his cheek.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked. Jasper smiled.

"Yeah. I do," he laughed. A somber feeling crawled over him then. He looked up at his family.

"Do...you think Alice and Edward will return soon?" he asked hopefully. He could live with Alice as a sister. He missed his family. Esme shrugged.

"I hope so. I don't know though," she said, voice cracking with pain.

**Quinn:**

"Jasper, I'm not going to your house with you. I caused you guys so much trouble. And according to you my blood is ten times more tempting then Bella's I'd rather not die today," Quinn said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I'll pick you up and carry you if I have to. Esme insisted. I don't disobey my mother," he smiled. Quinn sighed.

"Fine." she pushed out her lower lip in a defiant pout as he led her downstairs to his car. Admittedly, she was shaking the entire ride to his home. She'd only been there once and that was when she stumbled upon the Cullens hunting.

She finally got a good look at their house. It was big, and beautiful...and intimidating.

"Can you tell me about it...the house? My mom's a real estate agent, I inherited an interest in it," Quinn said. Jasper shrugged.

"I hate doing this, but for you, I will. 13,000 square feet, six-bedroom, nine-bathroom, library with built-in bookshelves, lower-level theater room, wine cellar, sauna, guest suite, chef's kitchen, pool, gazebo and an work-out room with full bath an sauna. Can we go in?" Jasper sighed. Quinn stared at him, and the house, in shock. Jasper took her hand and led her inside. The Cullens were sitting around the large island in the kitchen. They greeted Quinn with smiles.

"Hello Quinn, it is so nice to properly meet you this time," Esme smiled. Quinn blushed.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you for having me," she said, looking up at Jasper. He said nothing, instead just looked forward at the scene.

"He's quiet, isn't he?" Emmett teased his brother. Quinn took Jasper's hand once more.

"Yes. But I wouldn't want him any other way and he says so much when he says nothing at all," she smiled.

"The blood doesn't...bother you..does it?" Quinn asked.

"After Nessie's bloody, disgusting birth, we're all good," Emmett chuckled. Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"You are the jokester, aren't you?" she asked. Rosalie laughed at that. She took Emmett's hand.

"You bet he is," she said lovingly. Esme smiled at Jasper.

"Jazz, do you want to give Quinn a tour of the house?" she asked. Jasper nodded and took Quinn's hand, leading her upstairs. He showed her Rosalie and Emmett's room, Carlisle's study, Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. He showed her what used to be his and Alice's bedroom and was now just Alice's bedroom. He led her further down the wing, glossing over Edward's room.

Jasper's room was last. According to him, it used to be a spare room. It was simple. It was graceful. It was perfect. Quinn looked at the bed and turned to Jasper in confusion.

"A bed? You guys don't sleep. And it's not like you and Alice are um...yeah," Quinn asked. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was Esme's idea. In case you ever need a place to stay. We have a guest room for you too," Jasper told her. Quinn's eyes filled with grateful tears.

"I love that woman so much," Quinn smiled. Jasper laughed. It was the most amazing sound in the world to Quinn.

"Yeah. We all do."

Suddenly there was a closing door from downstairs. Jasper picked Quinn up and ran downtairs, he entered the foyer the same time as the rest of his family. The sight that greeted them was apparently a good one. A girl stood there, smiling.

"Where's mom? And dad? And Aunt Alice?" the girl asked. Esme broke into a smile, as did the rest of the family.

"Nessie," they all exclaimed.

Quinn stared at the girl in shock.

Nessie was back.


	10. Putting the Pieces Together

A/N: This chapter is only Jasper's POV. The major focus is Nessie's return but I promise the next chapter will return to Quinn/Jasper stuff.

When the hugging had ended, Nessie demanded an answer to her question.

"Well it's complicated Nessie. You see...your mom and dad fought so much after you left, that Bella decided to run away. And end her relationship with your father. Uh, after learning that Uncle Jazz kissed a human, Quinn, who's here, Aunt Alice got upset and accidentally revealed that she's...in love with your dad. He ran away, and Alice ran after him," Rosalie tried to say it as smoothly as possible. It didn't work. Nessie sunk down onto the couch.

"My mom and dad ended their relationship because I ran away?" she asked. Esme sat down and ran her fingers through Renesmee's copper curls.

"No, baby. When you ran away, it just brought up the faults in the relationship we hadn't known about. Nessie, it isn't your fault," Esme soothed her. Jasper looked at Quinn, her discomfort evident on her face. Nessie looked up at Quinn as well.

"And so...you and Jasper are in love and together now?" she asked slowly, brown eyes flickering over the human. Quinn nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she started.

"Don't be. I know that there's no stopping love. Trust me," Nessie replied. Jasper smiled to himself, wondering, no...praying that Nessie had made a decision.

"Edward and Alice haven't returned yet," Jasper said solemnly.

"Where did mom go?"

"We think to forks...to be with Jacob," Rosalie sighed. Renesmee looked at them quizzically.

"You haven't heard then? Seven months after I left, a miracle occurred. First, Leah imprinted. On Jake. Then, this is the miraculous part, Jake imprinted a second time, on Leah. They've been together ever since," Nessie informed them. Jasper traded looks with Esme in pure shock. Jacob and Leah? A second imprinting? Jacob had told them that was impossible. Quinn looked at Jasper.

"I think I should go," she whispered. He shook his head, wanting her to stay. As soon as he did, the door burst open.

"Nessie, thank god! I knew I heard your thoughts," Edward beamed, running to his daughter and pulling her into a tight embrace that Jasper thought would never end.

"Dad, they told me you ran away," Nessie sighed happily. Edward rested his hand on her back. He looked at his family...ashamed.

"I...did. I needed time, Nessie. But your thoughts...I just couldn't stay away," he smiled. Nessie smiled.

"I heard about you and mom. I'm sorry," she said. Edward kissed her forehead.

"Don't be, Nessie. Maybe this was for the best," he said helplessly. Jasper looked at the doorway. Alice hovered their. Their eyes met and an understanding was reached. They forgave each other. They could move past this. They could be siblings. In fact, Alice smiled when she saw Jasper's hand linked with Quinn's. Esme and the others hugged the two final members of the family. Alice moved to stand next to Edward, their hands almost brushing. Jasper could feel the love rolling off of them. He smiled to himself. Quinn was right. This all worked out. Jasper had Quinn, and Alice had Edward now. Edward nodded, confirming Jasper's thoughts.

"Nessie, why don't you step outside with me. I have something to ask you," he said, casting a reassuring look at Alice.

"Jazz, I really think I should go now. This is...a personal affair," Quinn told him.

"Oh no, Quinn, please don't leave," Esme smiled up at her. Alice looked at her family with adoration.

"I hope you all, and Nessie, don't mind. This re-partnering took like fifty years," Alice said sheepishly.

"As long as you all are happy," Carlisle nodded. Finally, Nessie came back in, holding hands with her father and looking at Alice with forgiveness and affection.

"I guess I could get used to this. Jasper? Can I see you outside?" she asked. Jasper looked at Quinn. He kissed her quickly before following Nessie far enough away so that Edward couldn't hear their thoughts. He looked at his niece, enthralled to have her return.

"Please tell me you picked between Seth and Alec," he said hopefully. Renesmee shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm so sorry Jasper. But I can't. It's impossible," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. Jasper sunk down next to her, drowning in sympathy for her.

"Nothing's impossible, Nessie," he reassured her. She pressed her hand to his, transferring her memories of her time away from her home. The first one was of when Alec found her.

"Nessie, will you please talk to me?" Alec had called out. Renesmee had whirled on him.

"Alec, I ran away to be alone. You're not helping," she seethed. Alec took her hand.

"Just listen to me," he asked softly. Nessie turned around to look at him, cocking her head to indicate that she'd run if he didn't hurry up.

She looked at his eyes and was met with a shock. She hadn't seen him for months. And now...his eyes were golden instead of red.

"Have you gone vegetarian?" Renesmee asked, forgetting that she was mad at him, just stuck in the beauty of his eyes. She'd loved his crimson eyes, but this was a new level of beauty all together.

"For you. I know how much you hate it when I drink Humans," he smiled. Jasper could feel Nessie's awe, gratitude and affection. She kissed him then. Their first kiss. Soft, sweet...innocent.

The second memory was of when Nessie returned to Forks to see Seth. When he saw her he smiled and lifted her above his head, spinning her around. He set her down and his warm embrace enclosed her.

"Nessie, I missed you," he said, tenderness filling his voice. Nessie smiled. He took her hand and they walked together.

"I miss you too," she admitted. Seth beamed at her, eyes filled with adoration. He rested his arm around her waist, but he didn't try to pull anything. He wasn't cocky like Alec. It was just pure affection.

Jasper was pulled out of her memories.

"Nessie, I know you need help with this decision. But I can't feel for you. You need to do this yourself," He told her, pulling her into a hug. Nessie nodded miserably, as if she'd expected him to say that.

"Alright. Let's go back. Quinn must be getting worried," she sighed. Jasper felt guilt eat at him. Quinn...god he had not given her enough attention today.

He'd make up for it though. He had too.


	11. Two Souls, One Future

A/N: This story just may spawn a spin-off. Nessie's love triangle. Anyone interested? I wouldn't start until this one is over. I've got enough on my plate as is. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This would fall under the afore mentioned full plate excuse. Well, enjoy the chapter.

**Quinn:**

Quinn let Jasper take her home. She felt exhausted after listening to, and witnessing, the reparation of of the Cullen Drama. She still couldn't believe she was dating Jasper Hale. It was...ah it was incredible.

"Nessie, Rosalie, Esme and Alice are all so beautiful and amazing? How'd_ I_ get you?" She asked sleepily. Jasper kissed her forehead.

"Because...I...I love you," Jasper said. Quinn smiled, curling into his arm as he drove.

"I love you too," she murmured. Jasper smiled.

Jasper carried her into the house and up to her bedroom. She was nearly asleep but she was comfortable in his arms. He set her on her bed, and left. Quinn smiled to herself.

He loved her. The thought made her smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Quinn spent most of her weekends at the Cullen's. Her glee friends were jealous. At school the Cullens were adored and mysterious. The glee girls were jealous that she'd snagged one of the Cullen Boys. The whole group was jealous that she spent so much time at their manor. But Quinn wasn't with Jasper because of looks or money. She loved him.

When Jasper was hunting, Quinn got to know Jasper's family better. That particular Sunday, Rosalie led Quinn up to her room. She'd already heard all of their changing stories but Rosalie actually seemed fond of Quinn, as far as she knew.

"I need to ask you a question. Do you love my brother? Truly love him?" Rosalie asked. Quinn didn't hesitate.

"Yes. I've never felt this strongly about anyone. I love him so much that it hurts, but the pain doesn't feel bad," Quinn tried desperately to explain her complicated feelings. Rosalie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I don't think I could see him in pain again," she admitted.

"We belong together. I know that sounds cliche but I can't imagine loving anyone except him. Everyone else just pales in comparison. That's never happened before," Quinn murmured. Quinn stayed in Rosalie's room for an hour, just talking to her. Suddenly Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Rose, can I have Quinn back?" he asked, smiling. Rosalie nodded and Quinn walked over to him, taking his hand. When they were out of Rosalie's sight, Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

God, she loved him so much that it was just...amazing.

"I got accepted into Yale yesterday," Quinn breathed. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"It's relatively rainy or cloudy in Connecticut," he told her. Quinn broke out into a smile.

"You'd make your whole family follow me to Connecticut?" she asked. Jasper kissed her.

"Of course,"

Quinn smiles then.

"And then what? After college, I mean?" Quinn asked. Jasper looked at her.

"I don't maybe will get engaged," he said.

"And then someday you'll turn me into a vampire?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," Jasper agreed.

"But what about kids?" Quinn asked. This conversation was getting serious, but the happy mood didn't dissipate.

"I'm not risking your death by getting you pregnant," Jasper said, his smile faltering. Suddenly Edward was standing next to them.

"We can all hear you," he rolled his eyes. Quinn blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered. Nessie stood up next to them then.

"Hey, I think I might have a solution," she said. Quinn exchanged a look. Part of her felt that this was a private matter. But at the same time, she trusted Nessie.

They followed Nessie downstairs. The rest of the family was already downstairs, and Edward looked a little puzzled by Nessie's idea.

"Well, as you know, vampire women can't have babies, but men can impregnate. As a half-human, though, I can have a baby, and from what Carlisle has told me, carrying a halfling like myself won't have the bad effects on me like it did on mom," Nessie said.

"So, what are you saying?" Quinn asked, confused.

"We could freeze some of your eggs, so that eventually, one day, I could act as a surrogate," she offered.

"Nessie, that's a generous offer to say the least. But wouldn't that be weird for you?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all"

"Thank You Nessie, But I cannot ask you to do something that big for me and Jasper," Quinn told her. Nessie smiled.

"Quinn, don't be silly. I owe Jasper," Nessie reasoned. Jasper looked down at Quinn.

"Well it couldn't hurt to freeze some, just in case," He told her.

"You're serious?" she gaped at him.

"Why not?"

Quinn thought about it and she understood his reasoning. There was really no downside to having a back-up plan. None of the rest of the family seemed to oppose this suggestion, in fact Rosalie's face lit up. Just because her eggs could never produce babies didn't mean there couldn't be more babies in the house.

"Can we go to a less serious subject now?" Quinn asked. Jasper kissed her forehead.

"How about I take you home before your mother flips out?" he suggested. Quinn smiled.

"I can settle for that," she smiled. He scooped her up in his arms to carry her outside. She looked up at him, completely in awe.

He was so, _so_ perfect.


	12. We'll See

A/N: More Quinn POV. I am now indulging in what it would be like to part of the Cullen Crowd at McKinley. More action will come, I assure you. In case I didn't state this earlier, this story ignores the Lucy Caboossey Plotline. In this, Quinn's lived in Lima since she was a little girl.

It was the night of Senior Prom and guess what, Quinn didn't even want to win Prom Queen. She was just looking forward to staring up at Jasper. Her phone was vibrating like crazy. The glee girls were wondering why she wasn't getting ready with them.

Maybe it was because she was standing in the Cullen's bathroom with Alice, Rosalie and Nessie. Nessie wasn't going to senior prom since she was posing as a junior, but she was helping the other three get ready.

"Daddy, go to the woods or something, you can't see us!" She called down to Edward. He let out an audible sigh and the door closed.

"We're not getting married," Alice laughed. Nessie shrugged. Quinn smiled as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Alice was wearing a vibrant red dress that twirled out when she spun. Rosalie was in an elegant, sexy strapless midnight blue dress that was tight and formfitting up top while being looser around her legs. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders. Quinn was wearing a cream colored dress, with the sleeves sitting off of her shoulders. Thanks to Nessie's slender, agile fingers, her hair was a labyrinth of curls and twists in some sort of mid up-do.

"Are you girls ready yet? The car's here," Esme called up.

"Car? You guys didn't seriously get a chauffeur did you? It's not like this is your first prom," Quinn teased. Alice smiled.

"But it's _your_ first Senior Prom. And Senior prom isn't in an old crappy gym," she reminded her. Quinn blushed. They rented a car for her sake?

"Yeah, we're ready," Nessie replied. Rosalie descended the stairs first, Quinn could just barely catch a glimpse of Emmett placing a corsage on her wrist, all wide eyed. Alice went next, and Edward ran into the house. Nessie looked at Quinn.

"You ready?" she asked.

"No. I've never been nervous before. But...what if I don't look pretty enough?" Quinn asked. Nessie gave her a hug.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied. Quinn smiled in gratitude. She walked down the stairs, Esme taking pictures of her.

Jasper smiled up at her and suddenly all of her fear went away. He looked so flawless in a tuxedo. He placed a corsage on her wrist and placed a quick kiss on her lips, which Esme got on camera, as luck would have it. Carlisle led them all outside. Quinn's grasp on Jasper's hand almost slackened. Carlisle had rented them an amazing white limo. The doors opened, and they were switchblade doors, opening up instead of out.

"Holy shit," Emmett grinned. Quinn looked at Carlisle gratefully and opened her mouth to thank him but he interrupted her.

"No need to say thank you," he smiled warmly. Jasper helped Quinn into the back and the driver pulled out.

When the car pulled up to the hotel where the Prom was being held, Quinn was honestly shocked at how many people were standing outside. She guessed people were waiting friends. She saw most of the glee kids, just waiting for Kurt and Blaine. Well, and technically her and the Cullens since they were all in glee too. The fifty kids outside were all gaping at the limo and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when the doors opened in their fancy way. And then the Cullens and Quinn stepped out. Each one looked perfect, like a movie star or god. Everyone stared at them in awe and envy, except for Finn and Santana who were too busy trying to swallow each other.

The night was perfect. Quinn loved dancing in Jasper's arms. She didn't even feel the stares on her back as she danced with Jasper, next to his flawless siblings.

"I love you," Quinn told him, lips trembling.

"I love you too," Jasper chuckled.

A few months later, Quinn was standing at the podium. She smiled out at the crows. She was valedictorian for her class and glee had won nationals. Her spirits were soaring.

During her entire speech, her eyes were locked on Jasper, watching his smile grow as she spoke.

"This is the class of Dreams. Some of us are going to Broadway to become stars, some of us are going to be dancers, some of us got football scholarships to amazing universities," Quinn said.

"Some of us don't know what we want to do, but we know who we want to do it with," she continued, looking at Finn and Santana who had their hands interlocked.

"We've had a great time together, some of us since Kindergarten. And I can't wait to watch us conquer the world," she said, and a happy uproar filled her ears. Jasper was the first to stand up, clapping and looking at her with pride.

The graduation party was at the Cullens. Quinn was tired of hearing hundreds of congratulations. She found Jasper who kissed her and picked her up in her arms and carried her to his room.

"Weary from being amazing?" he teased her as he set her on the bed. Quinn yawned.

"Just a little," she laughed.

"We're going to move to Connecticut with you. I've already talked to everyone about it," Jasper told her. Her hazel eyes glistened with grateful tears.

"Really?" she asked. Jasper nodded and kissed the side of her forehead.

"Of course," he murmured, linking his fingers with hers.

"And then what?" she asked, eyes fluttering a little. Jasper smiled, his golden eyes looking up to hers.

"And then...we'll see," he teased, laughing as she mock-pouted.

Quinn was happy though. Him following her would do for now.


	13. A VERY important Author's note

A/N: Ugh, so don't be mad, but I have just lost my muse on this for a while. So this is going on temporary hiatus so I can work on other stories without feeling guilty. Don't expect anything soon, unfortunately.


End file.
